When Spunk Collides
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Teachshipper. After witnessing passionate moment with other teachers, Becky investigates the attic, which turns out to bring her to Ash, fatigued with sleep problems.
1. New Habits, Old Eyes

Author's Note: Because of a certain viewer's request, I'll be doing the Teachshipper that has been on my poll meaning Ash/Becky.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Pani Poni Dash

* * *

_**When Spunk Collides**_

_Chapter 1: Young Habits, Old Eyes_

* * *

"Ma-ho!" shrilled the energy of a girl at a school. The school was pretty large in scale, preferably a high school. Ah, a nameplate had been spotted at the front gate. Momotsuki Academy? Japan? The halls were of normal American high schools but the door label were not. There was a blue-haired girl with a cowlick running recklessly throughout the school until she reached a sliding door with "1-C" on the sign above. She wore a yellow schoolgirl top and a blue plaid skirt to match. "Good afternoon!" The classroom was pretty much emptied...except for a blond little girl in a lab coat, about ten who didn't seem to react to the blue-haired. She studied the kid's body. Shaky muscle spasms, dilated pupils, empty gripped knuckles...don't say that the kid's on some sort of controlled substance. The blue-haired got to the kid, concerned about what she did to herself. "Hey, Becky! Himeko's here!" Not the best approach by screaming into the kid. Out of some sort of high, or something, Becky got a bit angered about Himeko's entrance.

"What do you want, Himeko?" she steamed. Himeko didn't act afraid of Becky fuming.

"Oh, come on, Becky, I was worried about you." Funny way of showing worry. "What, did you see a dead bunny on the road?" Becky, an animal lover?

"I don't think Becky is into animals as much as you-know-who in 1-D," sounded from another teen girl. She turned to a redhead in red rimmed glasses, wearing the same schoolgirl outfit as Himeko, but had a lime green sweater over her top. Himeko defended her belief that roadkill was spotted and that a bunny may have triggered Becky's nervousness.

"Miyako, Becky had Mesousa, which is a bunny, itself." On cue, a small white bunny, walking like any human and bearing a red scarf around its neck, came out from hiding. Seeing the bunny, named Mesousa, Miyako rewound Himeko's guess having some sort of truth.

"Point aside, I highly doubt it's roadkill that Becky's in the shivers. Hell, last night, I chatted with someone from Wisconsin about how how a family cat brought in a dead bunny on Easter Sunday, only to have one of his cousins bawling uncontrollably. He even bragged that his family had been known to raising hunting cats." Hunting dogs would be normal but hunting _cats_? "Anyway, I think it's a little more serious like her sister was injured or killed in a horrendous act of violence." Okay, anyone wanna dispute that? Someone disagreed with Miyako's guess and she wanted to be known.

"The sister is alive and well," mouthed a raven-haired buxom teen wearing a pair of steel-rimmed glasses and sporting...a uniform of her own. Miyako and Himeko twisted to see the new addition to the discussion. "Although, I gotta say, I do find it humorous with the Easter incident." Himeko eased up to greet the new girl as Miyako wondered on her feeling on this case.

"Good afternoon, Rei," Himeko greeted.

"Well, what's your take?" Miyako asked. Rei lined up an answer that she believed was causing Becky's meltdown.

"It's a common calamity with teachers like forgetting about some of the teachings that were given to them in college," she theorized. "Of course, Becky is a graduate from MIT at the tender age of ten and this is her first year as a teacher." Becky smacked her head on the desk, disapproving the guesses that the three girls, though educational. Seeing that, Rei realized her guess was off. "Then again, I could be wrong." Himeko and Miyako thought so, as well, but they were anxious for the truth.

"Come on, Becky, tell us," Himeko bellowed for an answer.

"What's troubling you?" Becky rose her head, a painful red bruise on her forehead showing.

"Let's just say, I learned the birds and the bees a little too visually," she sobbed. The birds and the bees? Visually? Himeko acted like she had no idea on that, but the same couldn't be said for Rei and Miyako since they pictured what Becky got to see. However, Himeko was the first to speak and what she photoed was anything but what anyone else believed.

"I don't get it," she blanked. "Bees have a hard time getting on a bird due to its feathers, much less sting one, and I doubt birds could eat bugs, including bees." Now that's a long-winded explanation of the wrong thing. For that...POW! Rei decked her head with an overhead punch. Back to the notice of "birds and bees," Rei and Miyako knew that there was one way she said it so innocently.

"Let me get this straight, Becky," Miyako spoke. "You saw a couple of students having sex on campus grounds?" Sex in school? Were they wearing protection? For Becky to witness sex, it had to have been a new experience for her like that.

"It wasn't the students," she clarified. "It was Mr. Saotome and Ms. Igurashi in the Teacher's Lounge!" Now, eyes became wider than heads as the girls were shocked to head this detail.

"Teachers having sex?" Rei shrieked. If disbelief wasn't present before, it sure was now. Rei turned her attention to the others, wanting to explain the situation. "I don't know if it's just me, but I think when she saw those two having sex, it brought up a painful memory of her presumably being raped. I think it's best if we drop the subject and ease her up the best we can." Becky, raped? Did a child molester mess up her life and seeing two teachers "doing the dirty" bring back such horrific memories?

"I had no idea that a man had that under his pants," Becky opened up. New detail presented, Miyako suddenly thought that it was the first time she's seen a man's package.

"I get it," she huffed. "She hadn't seen a man's penis before the incident, or knew the purpose of it's use with women." Someone might be getting the wrong idea from you, Miyako. Rei decided to point the warning out.

"Keep in mind, that may be us in a few years after we marry to men and are ready to bear children," Rei warned.

"Oh, yeah."

"But, now that I think about it, I'm kinda worried about Ms. Igurashi. If Mr. Saotome did do it, and apparently ejaculated inside her..." It was too much for Becky to bear. She stormed out of the classroom in fear and panic. The rest watched on, concerned that they may have scared her off. All that was said, it was apparent that the talk of adultery was a bit excessive to hear about.

"I think you guys went a little too far with that explanation of birds and bees," Himeko pointed out. Rei and Miyako had to feel shame for that discussion on sex, of all things.

"What can we say? It's normal for someone to understand forms of human nature sooner or later." Probably, but in Beckys case...too little, too late, now that she's seen it in action. At a different area of the school, there was a room which was labeled "MIYAMOTO RESEARCH ROOM." Inside, poor Becky had teared up pretty badly. The stress of seeing two teachers engage in a passionate gathering of private body parts and connections of such.

"Why?" she woefully cried. "Why did I see it?!" She was forced? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but Becky was too shook-up to see anyone. "Go away!" Whoever it was didn't go away. Opening the door, a darkened blond in...you guessed it, the same uniform, walked inside, eying the distraught Becky. She walked over and placed a shoulder on Becky's shoulder.

"I heard what happened," she murmured. "It's nothing to be upset about. They're just falling for each other." To this girl, it was about two people consenting to each other. Even that didn't sit well with Becky.

"Get outta here, Kurumi! Leave me alone!" Spooked, Kurumi jumped back a few feet, but tried to stand her ground.

"Jeez, Miss Miyamoto, you don't have to snap like that!" Ah, so this was Becky's research facility. "I'm just trying to help!" She began to ease herself, acknowledging that she couldn't control the outcome.

"I'm sorry, Kurumi. I guess hearing about sex was a bit much for me to absorb." Kurumi had no hard feelings toward the blowup, ploying on the occurrence in the Teacher's Lounge.

"I'm not worried about it. When the time comes, things like those will become common ground. Besides, if it hindered you that much, talk to my psychiatrist." She handed a blue business card to Becky, hoping that she would be fine with the future. This business card was like a calling card for someone like her with the issue that blotted her mind with all that confusion and frustration. However, would it help or hurt her?

"I'm gonna need some time to get my mind clear. I'll call Old Geezer to substitute for me until my head defogs. Who knows, for a boring girl, you do bring up some useful items." Kurumi was pleased to be helping Becky, but what did she mean by substituting? Was she a teacher? "In the meantime, you should get home. Don't wanna worry your parents, right?"

"Right." Kurumi exited the room, set on her way back to her home. This was a trying day for Becky as she leaned back on her chair, swaying it back like a rocker. Holding the card that Kurumi handed over to above her eyes, she wondered if maybe she should consider the offer of seeing a shrink.

"I never got told the birds and the bees before I went to MIT, and not when my professor was with me that love could be around the corner. Still, visiting a psychiatrist might be beneficial to my mental state." She tossed the card on her desk, presumably daydreaming something. "Maybe it's a sign that I may meet a boy that I might be falling for, myself." Love, she snapped herself out of that loop. "What am I thinking? I'm a teacher! My care for students come first!" She threw a clay-hardened cup into a wooden attic door, breaking a hole into it. Oops... Becky realized it. Now, she had to fix it. However, curiosity befell her. "You know, I was wondering what the heck was up there. Glad Ichijo wasn't sucked up there." She grabbed a ladder and climbed to the top, peering her head through the hole. Suddenly, she saw something. "What the heck?" She crawled up into the attic. Then, silence. In a woods, during the night due to the dark skies, a tree began to shake. Then, out of a cubbyhole in that tree... "Whoa!" Becky screamed as he flew out of there. She did a couple of rolls before resting on her back on the grass. She rose to her feet, brushing off the dirt from her body, tie-dye t-shirt and jeans. She observed her surroundings. "Am I outside?" Before she could ponder more, splashes echoed. Water. She rushed to the sound, curious to know who was up at this time. She arrived at a lake, which looked as blue as the midday clear sky. Okay, the full moon illuminated the water. That's when she saw someone, splashing his face. A raven-haired boy, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. One look at his face, spotting bags, revealed that he was tired. Why couldn't he just go to ?

"Why can't I go to sleep?" he complained to himself. "I only need to get my last badge to get to the Silver Conference, but I need to be at my best. Even Misty warns me about that." Misty? It seemed like Becky wasn't the only one with issues. Now, this boy had problems. What for?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. An Aching Need of Reason

_Chapter 2: An Aching Need of Reason_

* * *

Becky's eyes weren't deceiving her this time. This young man stood by the lakeside, seemingly restless. Who was he? Becky just had to know. This boy was aggravated by his inability to sleep. What for? 'The reason I would be frustrated with lack of rest is when I grade my class's homework,' she minded. 'So, what's his excuse? Noise? Unwanted shines?' Before taking a guess, a walking budded blue flower-thing with a red blooming top waddled passed Becky and over to the boy, who seemed glad to find something useful.

"A Gloom," he named. "Perfect." He knelt to the Gloom, believing that there was something it had that could help him. "Excuse me, but can you use Sleep Powder on me, please?" The Gloom wasn't sure on what course to take.

'What's Sleep Powder? A substance to make people drowsy?' Gloom reluctantly didn't want to harm this boy. He did say please. That's when the Gloom sprayed a bluish mist from the flower top and at the boy's face, who didn't move a muscle.

"Thanks, Gloom." Eyes became heavy in an instant. Then his body. He hit the ground and was sawing logs. Nighty night! Gloom, seeing the downed boy, became frightened that it may have taken his life and ran off, regretting pouring that Sleep Powder onto him. Becky made her move and closed in on the boy. She could automatically tell that the boy hadn't been doing too well lately. She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling warmth. A little much warmth.

"A fever?" That would be a good start. She continued her examination, starting with the shoulders. They were stiff and worn. "His arms have to feel unbearable. He's sore from the shoulders down. No doubt his legs are heavy. He's worked his body to the bone and then some...but how?" Interesting. Becky could only think about the fever. She tied her hair into a ponytail. Using the lake, she soaked the ponytail in the water, rang it out and carefully applied her damp hair onto the boy's head. That's when her eyes got sleepy. "I think that powder's still airborne. It's pretty potent." She laid down, next to the boy, resting her head on his fatigued arm. They were asleep. The next morning started back at Momotsuki Academy. Class 1-C was quiet...

"Ma-ho!" except of a bellowing, excited Himeko. She burst through the door, hoping to see Becky today. It doesn't help when your eyes are closed. "Good morning, Becky!" When she did open her eyes, no Becky in sight. "That's weird. Where's Becky?" With a boy, but we'll let her sweat it out for a minute. There were other girls like Miyako, Rei, Kurumi, a sky blue-haired pigtail girl in the matching uniform and a brunette wearing a blue V-shirt over her uniform looking into space...from a few points of view, at least.

"We're trying to figure that out when you came ma-ho-ing in on us," Miyako complained. "At least come more quietly." Himeko was not one to approach something with a shut lip. Rei was next to speak up.

"Anyway, we think Becky wasn't feeling any better about what happened yesterday," she theorized. Of course, last time, Becky witnessed two of her fellow staff members engaging in a...physical romance to describe lightly, she was distraught from the sight. Who could blame her?

"I was the last to see her," Kurumi added to the discussion. "And she told me that she would have Old Geezer to watch over us while she sees a psychiatrist. I just hope teaching isn't stressing Becky out." Although that was the option, Becky never got to the route. Suddenly, a bell chime. Everyone turned to the brunette who stood up just now. She bowed her head for some reason.

"A portal of despair," she mummed. Portal of despair? What the heck did she mean by that?

"What are you talking about, Ichijo?" Himeko questioned. Ichijo stood still, quiet as a muted TV set. A moment later, she sat back down, not another word said.

"That's it?" Rei grunted. So much for that to work. That's when the door opened. In came a shriveled old bald man with a gray goatee. Was this Old Geezer?

"That's Ichijo for you," he summed up. "Getting a word in edgewise is impossible." Apparently. All turned to the old man who seemed to have the seniority amongst all. "Anyway, I came in place of Miss Miyamoto as an apology for my actions. I was not aware of the sexuality of Mr. Saotome and Ms. Igurashi when I asked Miss Miyamoto to get some documents from the lounge." This old dude blamed himself for that mishap? At least he was upfront about it.

"Wait a second, Old Geezer," Miyako halted. "You had no clue about the sex in the teacher's lounge?"

"Afraid not. She did call me to substitute until she's ready to reign the class again. In the meantime, let's file into 1-D." The girls began to walk out of the classroom. Not Himeko. For some reason, something didn't quite fit with what Old Geezer motioned to.

"It could just be Himeko," she referred to herself in the third person. "However, Becky would be ready to go everyday, even on those when she's sick. Himeko will investigate this matter." That could be messy. Back to where Becky is. The morning sun rose. The boy was starting to come around from his Sleep Powder shower. He looked a little bit more alive.

"That was a nice nap," he yawned. "I've never felt better since last week." So, it's been going on for a week now. "Didn't really help my muscles too much. Man, note to self: condition, pace, moderation." Okay, but on what? It would explain the stiffness in his joints. He slapped his arm on his forehead...only to feel Becky's hair, dried during the night. That prompted Ash to pick the strands from the forehead and into the front, seeing the blond hair. "Blond? Did I change hair color overnight?" No, but that would be a nasty thing to wake up to. That's when he shifted his head to Becky, still sleeping. First the hair, now this. Ash jumped a bit in surprise, not sure about what he could say, less do. "Did that Gloom turn into this...girl?" Again, no. That would be too bizarre. He looked toward the direction of where he appeared from. "I don't think Misty or Brock would understand how this happen. Heck, I've got no idea." He got up to his feet, slowly because of his still sore joints. "I can't leave her here." He picked Becky up and placed her on his back. He started to walk the direction back. There was a campsite where a yellow mouse looked around the area. The mouse had red circular cheek and its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. The mouse was worried about something. From the tent came a redhead holding a lively egg-like creature. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail sticking out to the side, unlike Becky's, and she wore a yellow mid-drift shirt along with jean shorts held together by overall straps. The egg-like thing had tiny arms and feet sticking out of a white eggshell spotted with red and blue triangles while the head looked like a putty crown. The girl gazed at the mouse, somewhat showing the same concern.

"Ash hasn't come back yet?" she asked. The mouse shook it's little head. No sign of this Ash. She got more concerned. "Team Rocket's been hampering with his training. So much, he's tried to catch up rigorously." Was he training himself? That's when the egg saw someone coming from some trees around a clearing. The girl and mouse turn to see the boy carrying Becky, sore muscles and fatigue to endure. "There he is!" The mouse galloped over to the boy, happy to see that he was okay.

("Ash, what happened?") it squeaked. The boy strained himself, nearly falling over as he arrived at the camp. The girl was wondering where the boy had ran off to.

"Ash, where'd you go?" Ash knelt down to a knee, showing Becky to the two. Now, they were suspicious of Ash sneaking off to get a girl other than the redhead.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, Misty," he shrugged...if he could. "The last thing I saw was a wild Gloom using Sleep Powder and when I woke up, here she was, her hair draped over my forehead." Misty's eyebrow rose, not believing Ash. Considering that you have no witnesses to help back it up, you're pretty much dead in the water.

"That is the most ridiculous story that I've heard from that big mouth. Even Brock could come up with something better." Hard enough to debate. Misty's yelling was strict-ridden, but loud...and that's what stirred Becky. She sat up, eyes half-open. She still seemed out of it. Ash, Misty and the creatures watched, willing to know who she was.

"Here we go..." They waited. Suddenly...

"Himeko, that's not the proper response," she grumbled. Uh, Becky, Himeko's not around. "And Number Six, that's my job." Who's Number Six? She wasn't fully awake. Ash walked over to Becky, placing a hand on her forehead, almost similar to the vice-versa. No heat.

"She seems fine. No fever." Becky's eyes saw Ash, but her sleepy mind saw someone else.

"Satome?" Uh oh. If Becky remembered that scene, she wouldn't be too happy with seeing him. Worse, Ash was over Becky's legs. Add the two together. PING! Knee nailed penis. Out of some spite and disbelieving, Becky drilled Ash in the crotch. Ash was in pain. He crumbled over in shear agony as Becky remained half-awake.

"That had to hurt," Misty hiccuped. The mouse came over to Ash's aid, but what could it do? The paining groans from Ash seemed to get Becky to fully come around.

"What the-" She saw the redhead, then the egg that waddled passed her, and over to Ash. She saw Ash on the ground, curled up and holding his spot where the sun don't shine on. "What happened to him?" She didn't remember what she did?

"You kneed him in the bad spot." Good wording, Misty. Becky felt his harm now and realize that she acted in mercy. Ash recovered pretty quickly. He rolled to his knees as the egg and mouse were pretty concerned with any damage suffered.

"It's okay, guys," Ash mustered with a smile. "My rear absorbed most of the blow." Are you sure? Like a caffeine addict, Becky jumped to her feet, bowing and...

"I'm sorry!" she bellowed repeatedly and swiftly.

"Whoa, whoa, easy." Becky stopped her 40 MPH bowing on the sound of Ash. "No need to give yourself whiplash." In an interesting sign of relief, Becky plopped her tush on the grassy plain. That's when Ash got down to business. "Anyway, why were you sleeping next to me with your hair draped over my head? For a second I thought I became a natural blond." Misty chuckled at the sound of Ash thinking he became a blond. Becky probably should tell her side. She slouched down, miffed that Ash might have been disrespecting her.

"Well, excuse me if I tried to break your fever." Ash and Misty were a bit surprised with that news. Ash may have pushed himself a bit far, losing some of his immunity system. Misty jerked to Ash, her face having that "I told you so" feeling.

"Not too much of a surprise," she snorted. "He's been training and ridding Team Rocket nonstop. I just wish they'd leave us alone." Hearing this detail, Becky hypothesized some results that may be reasonable. She was working like a teacher helping a student with a lesson (s)he might have difficulty with. Wait...she _is_ a teacher.

"Boy, this is something for a teacher to figure out." Ash rose his eyebrow, not sure if he wanted to believe Becky there. Misty was awe-stricken. What could Becky know about this? Besides, she's not aware that Himeko was coming.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Truth and Dare, False Beliefs

_Chapter 3: Truth and Dare, False Beliefs_

* * *

Hearing that Becky was a teacher, Ash and Misty gulped, trying to figure out how a teacher could be so young, still a child herself. Last night, Becky treated Ash's sudden fever by applying her wet hair on his forehead. Realizing that Becky couldn't be left alone for any reason, Ash carried her upon his strained and stiffened joints and muscles to his campsite where Misty and a couple of creatures got worried about Ash. Meanwhile, back at Momotsuki Academy, Old Geezer apologized about sending Becky to retrieve some documents from the Teachers' Lounge while Miss Igurashi and Mr. Satome were...passionately engaging in some roughhousing on each other. Old Geezer had ushered Becky's class to his class so that no one there would fall behind. However, Himeko was not so confident that Becky had asked for a substitute while she recovered from the sight. That's where we begin this chapter as Himeko sneaked into the "MIYAMOTO RESEARCH ROOM," hoping to find Becky inside. "Becky, you in here?" she called out. She looked around, seeing nothing. The room was empty. The way Himeko was acting to the situation was not the same as earlier. She had the mind/mobility ratio of a child with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder or ADHD. Now, she was calm, but agitated with no Becky to be around. That's when...

"What are you doing here, Himeko?" was the voice of another young female. Himeko jerked to see Kurumi, who just caught Himeko at the right time. Himeko was beside herself, not sure if explaining could help matters.

"You see, it's quite simple," she stuttered while scratching the back of her head. "I was wanting to check on Becky to see how she's doing after a night to calm from that trouble she walked into." Her nervous laughter told Kurumi that she was lying, but that's what Becky told Kurumi in person, knowing that she may have already dealt with the problem.

"I bet she's seeing that shrink today. The clinic has no real waiting period." Himeko was awed by Kurumi's quick thinking and resource. It was a relief in Himeko's cowlick.

"Guess being called Plain has it's benefits, huh?" She looked up to see a brighter day for Becky tomorrow or when she could be back teaching. That's when she saw the hole in the ceiling. That was unusual. "Hey, Kurumi? Look up." Kurumi followed Himeko, looking to the hole. She began to fear the worst.

"Isn't that the same attic door that we sealed before?" You sealed the door shut?

"You think Becky crawled up there to see something?" She did. It's what was up there that was a discovery. Kurumi was plotting an idea and that she wanted to explore what would be up there.

"I'll go on up there. You get Media and help her join me." Himeko was unsure if she should oblige to Kurumi's advice. "Besides, what could be up there that's keeping Becky from coming back, considering that she _did_ go up there?" How about a portal to an argument between two other kids. She faded back several paces. She wasn't going to... That ceiling was about 15 feet high. No way could she reach that hole! No way! She ran with all her adrenaline. She leaped, and the Lord said you gotta get the rise up ya! But she was short by a good foot. Whatever you were trying, Kurumi, you fail- Hold on! She landed on the desk and leaped off. She reached for the hole again. She got her arm into the hole and held on. Wow! She did it! She began to climb up into the hole, disappearing from sight for a moment. She popped her head to show Himeko that she was okay...with something else on view.

"Anything?" Something alright.

"You're not gonna believe this. There's a portal here!" It must be the same portal that got Becky to meet Ash and Misty. "Just get Media here." By the way, who's Media? Himeko decided to listen and bolted from the room. As Kurumi waited for this Media, back with Ash, Misty and Becky, Ash and Misty were trying to figure out how Becky was a teacher...at her age. The egg approached Becky, interested with what a teacher looked like.

(You...a teachy?") it chirped. Becky lifted the egg, amused with what it was.

"And I thought the mouse was weird, but both that and you are much, much cuter than Mesousa," she hummed. Cuter than who? Oh yeah, the bunny that hasn't been seen since the first chapter. The egg gleed at the sound gesture of Becky. Misty saw Becky as someone that Ash had been seeing for a long time when Ash brought her to the camp, which turned out to be false. Right now, she was just as amused as the egg.

"Togepi's known to be friendly with anyone that we come across," she praised. A friendly egg? Becky figured upon its age that it's being cute as nature intended it to be.

"Well, considering its age, being a toddler isn't so bad." Her charming smile made Togepi more glad that Ash found another friend for it to play with. "I bet you can even make nasty ones your friends with that innocence." Hey, you've been made an example. Ash smiled at the sight of Becky with Togepi, seemingly forgetting about Becky mentioning herself as a teacher. It was like Becky forgetting about seeing her two fellow teachers' sexual exploits.

"And to think I went through a lot," he huffed. "Seeing Pikachu and Togepi playing with her...I've kinda lost sense in the strains that my muscles are aching me with." Hearing about the still painful sores made Becky wonder how he was able to carry her in his condition.

"What would possess you to carry me with those batter muscles and joints?" she gruffed her question. Misty sighed, knowing that Ash did it out of his will.

"He probably thought of your safety over his own," she murmured. "He's always doing that with Pikachu." It's become a habit for Ash. "I'm surprised that his limbs lasted as long as they did." Ash shot a scornful look toward Misty, not liking her wording.

"Are you telling me that I need to get into better shape?" he groaned. Better shape physically or mentally? Misty wouldn't care either way. Heck, hearing about Ash in better shape disgusts her.

"You, I can care less about. You go ahead and build the muscles, it ain't gonna matter in the long run when your Pokémon need to depend on you." Ash began to steam in anger. This would take a while.

"I get it, so you wouldn't need my help if you suffered a massive injury and couldn't move at all!"

"You should restrain your mouth before that joins the lists of sore body parts." Ash's growl grew more with each word that Misty misted. Becky had to moan in frustration. She saw this argument going nowhere fast.

"Jeez, even Green Bay, Wisconsin and Chicago, Illinois show more respect," she grumbled. A reference to one of the oldest sports rivalries in history? Nice thinking. For those who don't have an idea, it's the oldest National Football League rivalry involving the Green Bay Packers and the Chicago Bears.

"Chi..ca..go?" Misty repeated one name...with a stutter.

"Green Bay?" Ash repeated the second name. "Those are city names but none that we're familiar with." A calmer Misty bobbed a nod.

"True, but it may describe where she's from." Ash slapped his forehead, realizing a mistake that he may have made.

"That reminds us, we didn't get your name, professor." Was Ash acknowledging Becky as a teacher, accepting the possibly false occupation? To Becky, her expression was more of a flustering "about time" acts.

"Well, at least someone got the message," she coughed. "My name is Rebecca Miyamoto. I graduated from MIT at the age of ten." Ten-year-old graduate? MIT? Was she some sort of genius?

"MIT?" Misty yelped.

"You're..._how_ old?" Ash shrieked. The group shuffled looks toward each other, trying to make sense of Becky's background.

"What do you suppose MIT is?" Ash didn't need a moment to think of an answer.

"Some sort of college, but graduating at a decade old? She's got to be really smart, more than the both of us combined." It sure sounded like it. Misty gulped, trying to comprehend the intelligence factor that weighed upon the group. That's when someone else made the scene. A taller man came out of the tent, wearing a brownish vest over a green shirt while his spike pit-style hair covered the dome of his tanned skin and squinted eyes.

"What's with all the commotion, this morning?" he wondered. All jerked heads to the new man on camp. No need for bad puns on this exchange.

"Morning, Brock," Misty greeted. Brock now got to have a look at the new female. Quickly, he suspected Ash of picking her up.

"Alright, Ash. First, Melody, which I heard from Misty about, then Bianca, now her?" Brock's tone and past knowledge told everyone that...Brock was jealous. Even Ash wanted to put himself and Brock in their places.

"Brock, ease up," he calmed with a chuckle. "Rebecca just happened to be in the neighborhood." Uh, huh. Right. Brock bit on Ash's belief, since he wasn't too sure himself.

"Is that so? Well, how about I get breakfast ready?" Everyone agreed to the idea of food. Who wouldn't?

"After that, I can go back home," Becky announced. She was going so soon? She glared at the forest, realizing that she had no clue of how she wound up at the campsite. That could be a small issue. "Speaking of, I remembered being lakeside when I heard Ash trying to get himself relaxed, complaining of not being able to get any sleep. Probably because his body couldn't find a suitable position for a comfy night to snooze on." He did have the body language to say he couldn't find sleep.

"So, you don't really know where you came from, right?" Misty guessed her situation. Becky did know, but because where she fell asleep and where she woke up were two practically different places, she didn't really know where that cubbyhole tree that she came out of was.

"Of course I do! If I wasn't moved, I would've gone straight there." A rather bleak argument, but Ash had to have felt somewhat guilty for transporting her to the campsite.

"You can't accuse her of anything," he spoke up in her defense. "I was the one who brought her here." He turned to Becky, hoping that she could accept his escorting service. "I can get you to the lake and that way you can get back to the school and help the rest of your staff workers." It was a friendly gesture. Becky was quiet, still. The thought of possibly seeing the two romancing teachers again froze her mind. Pikachu and Togepi started to worry, Togepi clutching and shaking her arms.

"Igurashi... Satome... why?" Names. The two teachers. Ash had to think those names that shook out gave her some sort of trouble. He had no idea that the trouble that Becky continued to suffer from was indirect.

"Rebecca, you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. This was a problem. "You're scaring all of us." Her pupils tightened, fear striking Brock and Misty, too.

"Hey, Rebecca!" Brock yelled, trying to snap Becky from this sudden trance. No good. That's when Misty grasped a red/white ball, tossing it in the air.

"Staryu, help us out with Water Gun!" she summoned as the ball opened up. Out of the opened ball was a light brown five-point star with a large ruby jewel in the center. It sprayed a stream of water from the upper most point of its starry body, nailing Becky in the head...and getting Ash as well. Oops. Ash and Becky were drenched from head to toe.

"What the-?" Becky snapped. It worked. Becky was free from that nerve-wrecking stiffness. "Oh, great. This can't get any worse." Ash could grovel to differ. He was just as soaked as Becky.

"Misty, why me, too?" Misty itched her head in some embarrassment. It wasn't her intention to get Becky _and_ Ash.

"I didn't really mean to," she failed to comprehend. How could you explain your way out of wetting your friend without any reason?

"Your girlfriend has a real desire to dampen an issue, does she?" Becky grumbled. G-g-girlfriend? Ash gave Becky a really hard stare, a way to oppose the thought of having a girlfriend.

"What gives you the idea that Misty's my girlfriend?" he growled. They weren't dating?

"You mean you're not her boyfriend?" Ash shook his sore neck. Misty was a go to back up his claim...but not too humbled to be reminded of something.

"The only reason I'm traveling with him is because he ruined my bike and that I want him to pay me for a new one," she grunted. A bike? That's why she's been with Ash was because of a bike? Becky scoffed the fact that Misty's stayed by his side over a bike.

"Well that's rather stupid. Over a simple bike? Gimme a break!" Even she thought a bike being the reason was ridiculous. Ash was looking like someone guilty of a crime. Maybe he could shed some light with something.

"Well, you see Rebecca, when I started my journeys, Pikachu and I weren't in the friendliest moods amongst each other until a flock of Spearow attacked us. While trying to get to safety and to a Pokémon Center, we came across Misty who was fishing. After she told us about the Center I borrowed her bike when a torrential storm rolled over us. I'm not sure if it was Pikachu or a stray lightning bolt from the clouds, but Misty's bike was totaled. Since then, she's been with us through thick and thin while still berating me over her bike." A quick-thinking act caused Ash to get Misty's bike pummeled? Wait...there was a clarity that something electric killed the bike, but not sure if it was from Pikachu or from the higher ups. In quite the statement, Ash was trying to acquit himself from the destruction of Misty's ride.

"Hold on. Are you saying that a freak accident destroyed my bike? And that I've been breathing down your neck for no reason?" Could be. Keep in mind that he did borrow it to get Pikachu to safety.

"You've had every opportunity to opt out and remain at the Cerulean Gym," Brock insisted. Well, now that she realized that Ash wasn't entirely to blame, she shuttered in some envy and most guilt.

"How about we drop the subject, alright?" Becky offered. Finally, a mediator. As she got done vowing peace, an orchestra of growls rumbled around the vicinity. Hunger. "It's not helping our empty stomachs at the least."

"Great idea. I'll rustle up some stew. Ash, go out and grabbed some firewood."

"You got it," Ash gladly accepted as he got to his feet. Pikachu and Togepi came over to Ash's side, wanting to help.

"Seems like the little guys want to prove that they're helpful," Becky sneered at the two. Misty saw Togepi, not sure about her egg being with Ash.

"Where are you going, Togepi?" she asked. Togepi turned, pointing to Pikachu with such a cute smile. It wanted to join Pikachu to grab firewood. Becky figured that if Togepi was willing to help, why not she?

"I'll keep an eye on Togepi and the others." After Ash threw on a blue zipper-less jacket and red baseball cap with a white front, he, Pikachu, Becky and Togepi set off. As they collected sticks that have fallen off of trees, they came back to the lakeside. This was where Becky saw Ash with his troubles.

"This is the lake," he pointed out. "And here's the spot that I got you away from." Here? You sure?

"How can you tell?" Pikachu walked to a portion of short grass, pulling out what appeared to be strands of hair. Blond hair.

"I think that's your hair." Becky slapped the back of her head, feeling forgetful.

"Right..." She turned to the left, remembering the path that she came from. "It's over here." She walked toward her backtracking path, followed by Togepi.

"More firewood?" Nope. They journeyed to the tree with the cubbyhole, Becky's origin of entrance to this world. "This cubbyhole?"

"Right. For some reason, some sort of tear between time, space or what other crap got me here through the attic in my research room. Ash cupped his chin, wondering the science involving this caper. He approached the cubbyhole, his arm wanting to test out what was in there.

"So if I reach out, someone on the other side will pull my arm and into your research room?" He had no idea that Kurumi was in the attic on the other side. She spotted Ash's arm reaching out, or in and got a shot to who was trying to extend a helping hand. She saw Becky, almost overwhelmed with satisfaction that she was okay...but talking to a boy was something new to her.

"Who's that talking to Becky?" she wondered. "Only one way to find out." She grasped Ash's arm. Ash felt the clasp of someone on his arm.

"Uh oh..." That sound could not have anything promising. Kurumi gave one good tug...no, a major yank...yeah, that's more like it. A yank. She yanked on the arm, pulling into the cubbyhole.

"Ash!" Becky screeched as Ash was absorbed by the tree, or Kurumi's arm, whichever made more sense. Ash flew over Kurumi and through the attic doors, just as Himeko and a blond woman in a maid outfit barged in. They came just in time to see Ash eat the floor head first. Ouch! Becky crawled into the cubbyhole and peered from the attic door with Kurumi to see Ash, a puddle of blood forming around him and he being out cold. "Oh crap!" Becky turned to see Pikachu and Togepi, her mind jumping into high gear and her head spinning to Kurumi. "Make sure those two don't see what's going on." She leaped down, joining the rescue efforts. Would Ash be alright? That's a lot of blood to clean up.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A Worse Injury than Misplacement

_Chapter 4: A Worse Injury than Misplacement_

**

* * *

**

Ash was coming around. Finally! His head was wrapped after Kurumi tossed him like a catapult firing a giant boulder on a hostile fort. He found himself lying in a small bed. "Oh, you're awake!" someone chirped. Ash turned to see the blond in the maid outfit that came in with Himeko last time. Her squinted eyes hid a secret of unknown proportions. "Looks like that concussion may not be a concussion, after all." Ash creped onto a seating position, getting a good view of the maid.

"Where...am I?" he moaned. The maid seemed undeterred with the weak question.

"Miss Miyamoto's Research Room. I'm Media. Miss Miyamoto asked me to watch over you, okay?" You got to wonder where someone would come up with a name like Media. Parents had to be high on some sort of substance. Ash was starting to get out of bed, pretty shaky from the fall and head injury. Media got to Ash's side, trying to stop him from further harm. "Don't be so hasty. You've got a pretty bad gash by your right eye." Held down, Ash ceased, calming down.

"Sorry." However, Ash didn't out of insanity. He was worried about Pikachu. "What about Pikachu?" Normally, anyone asked that would be dumbfounded. Media?

"Miss Miyamoto's taking care of the two." Two? Oh, right. Togepi came with. "You gonna be alright?" Ash weakly nodded. "Just lay back down and take it easy."

"Gotcha." Complying, Ash laid back down trying to get his body to cooperate. That's when a knock echoed in. Ash and Media turned to the door, wondering who was stopping by.

"Come in." The door opened. Kurumi entered the room, concern in her eyes.

"Media, how is he?" she asked. Media knew Kurumi was meaning Ash, thus turning to him.

"Well, as you can see..." Kurumi saw Ash, thankful to see him awake as she got to his side.

"You doing alright?" Ash huffed a chuckle. He sounded to be in good condition.

"More or less," he smiled. Kurumi sighed, relieved to know that her throw didn't do tremendous damage.

"I'm sorry for throwing you like that. I was hoping to get Becky back here." Ash shook his head like it was no big deal.

"That's okay. I'm used to falls like that." That would explain a lot. In a more stable state, Ash was able to get to a seating position. Finally, he jumped onto his feet, steady as a paved road.

"You sure you wanna be moving so suddenly?" Media questioned Ash's status. Kurumi was just as surprised as Media about Ash's recovery.

"Yeah, I'm good." Okay... Spotting his shoes, red cap and blue shirt on the desk, he walked over to grasp his wardrobe. Kurumi grabbed his arm, preventing him from his clothing.

"Hold on, there," she barked as she held a pair of white slip-on shoes which had a strap, not laced. "Momotsuki Academy wardrobe rules: no hat, no coat and as a guest, you gotta wear these." Guess him in his usual wear wasn't going to cut. Ash surrendered to the rulebook issued by Kurumi as he slipped the shoes onto his feet.

"You're gonna take him to Miss Miyamoto's class, Kurumi?" Media asked.

"Of course. I have to check back, anyway." Realizing that he had nowhere else to go, he followed Kurumi out of the research room. Walking down the hallways, Ash got a good view of what high school tended to look like. Trophies of accomplishments, ribbons of success...schools like this would be jealous of Momotsuki Academy. "Oh, by the way, kid, try not to think what Ichijo is thinking. That would require insanity." Was it really that much of a hassle for someone who's spoken once?

"I'll keep that in mind," he huffed a chuckled. That's when Ash remembered something as they continued onward. "By the way, when I mentioned her co-workers, I think she went into a somewhat nervous breakdown. Did she see something that would make her do that?" Kurumi stopped her tracks, remembering her talk with Becky. Those teachers that were in the discussion.

"You see, the other day, Becky saw some 'grinding' between Miss Igurashi and Mr. Satome." That's a clever way of putting it: "grinding." Ash noted the word with a more straightforward term of his own.

"In other words, she saw two teachers having sex?" Pretty much the basic implication. Kurumi nodded before issuing advice for the guest of honor.

"Just don't mention it to her, okay?" Ash agreed as they reached 1-C. Inside the classroom, Becky was working on the chalkboard with numbers, signs, equations...math? The other girls, including a light blue-haired girl in ribboned pigtails, also wearing the same school outfit, jotted notes from the board. Miyako watched Pikachu and Togepi taking the same notes. She was rather astounded with how a mouse and a living egg were able to understand what Becky was teaching. What's next, a duck that could do chemistry?

"Remember, this will be on the test, next week," Becky told her class. Did Pikachu and Togepi need to take the test as well? Himeko rose her hand. Maybe she had a question about the test.

"Becky, are those two gonna take the test, too?" she stupidly asked. Well, she _did_ have a question about the test. Just not the way anyone had in mind. Becky shot scowls to Himeko, not sure if that was something she should have been asked.

"Are...you...kidding me?" That's when a knock echoed from the door. Everyone jerked heads to the door. Kurumi stepped in, ready to bring Ash to the scene. "Kurumi, that was quick. I take it he came around?" Kurumi bowed her head, confirming Becky's suspicions. That got the pigtailed girl to believe that they were getting someone new...other than Pikachu and Togepi.

"Yeah, but he's still rather rusty," Kurumi noted. Becky wasn't surprised. He did complain about his stiffening joints.

"Can you bring him in?" Kurumi would oblige. Ash entered to the room, striking shocks to the girls...except for the stone-faced Ichijo. That and Kurumi, who brought him there.

"Becky, what's going on?" Rei shouted in dismay. "First, those two creatures and now, him?" Apparently, they've never encountered the otherworld until today.

"Well, I thought I'd give you all a special treat, considering that we don't have a male in the classroom." Yeah, pick on Ash based on being the only boy inside the room. "Ash Ketchum is our guest, so I want you all to be on your best behavior." Yeah. Good luck with that. "Ash, you can sit by Number Six." Who? She pointed to an empty desk next to the pigtailed girl. Okay, then that must be Number Six. Who would called their daughter, Number Six? Ash walked over, sitting at his new assigned spot. Pikachu was happy to see his good old friend up and about. Six turned to her new partner, still trying to ease some stiffness in his neck. Lingering, it was.

"Are you...okay, Ash?" she wondered. Ash waived Six's concerns off, nothing to get worked up about.

"Just some soreness, nothing big," he huffed. "By the way, I think the Six is pretty abstract if you ask." Say that the name is a nickname, please?

"I was called Number Six by Miss Igurashi. My real name Sayaka Suzuki." Sayaka was her real name?

"Number Six, pay attention," Becky snapped. Ash and Sayaka flinched, knowing that they've been ratted out. "You'll have time to talk to Ash later." Sayaka and Ash bowed in shame. Pikachu and Togepi wanted ridicule Ash for chatting in class...a big no-no. Back focused, Becky continued to work on the chalkboard. Some of the triangles that she illustrated had Ash thinking. Those triangles, some narrow, some wide.

'They remind me of that hill, Whitney used to train her Miltank,' he thought. You're not the only one who seemed to recognize the connection. Miyako sneaked at Pikachu's notes, thinking that the mouse understood the lessons more than her. When classes let out later that day, Ash, back in his normal garb, Pikachu and Togepi arrived at an embankment which had a river flowing at the bottom. However, those three weren't alone. Four more creatures were along with them. One was a big green dinosaur with a leaf on its head and buds around its neck. There was a blue-top mouse with four red spots on its back. In addition, there was a tiny blue crocodile bursting with dancing excitement...and red scales, can't forget that detail. A flier in the air was a yellow owl-like bird hovering over the sight. Why would they be hanging around Ash and Pikachu? "Okay, Bayleef, you ready?" The dinosaur shouted, ready to go. "Noctowl, ready your Confusion." The owl bobbed, prepped for action. "Now, Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Bayleef fired monstrous leaves from the leaf on its head. The green leaves spun like razor blades, slicing the air. Noctowl's eyebrow began to glow blue, then the leaves, which slowed down significantly. "Totodile, Cyndaquil, you ready?" The crocodile and blue mouse cheered, ready to go. "Totodile, Water Gun!" The crocodile fired a stream of water from its snout. The blue glowing leaves suddenly dodged the stream. A miss. Totodile tried again, this time in rapid bursts. In a seesaw succession, half of the bursts hit the leaves while the other half were wide of the targets. "Okay, Totodile, take a rest. Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Totodile stopped shooting while Cyndaquil's back lit up like a wildfire. That's when it fired flames, similar to the streams of Totodile's water fire. Cyndaquil was having a bit more impact. Despite the uncharacteristic movements of the leaves, they were being torched. "Great work Cyndaquil!" The flames seemingly burned out, but Cyndaquil was rather joyous with the praise.

("Way to go, Cyndaquil!") Togepi chirped as it waddled over to Cyndaquil...or at least make the attempt. Togepi stumbled on the grassy angle beginning to roll downhill. Ash saw Togepi's roll, panicking a bit. Running down the same hill, more stable, Ash raced to save the egg. Ash dove for Togepi. SPLASH! He dunked himself into the river, trying to make sure he got Togepi. When the water rested, arms were extended, holding Togepi high. Safe! Ash rose to a seating position, smiling at the young egg.

"You are such a problem child, you know that?" Togepi chirped as if it was nothing. That's when a hand was extended for Ash to use to get up. He looked, seeing a tall adult redhead. She looked rather young.

"Need a hand?" she politely asked. Ash nickered before being allowed up. "Man, first time seeing someone like you around." Ash handed Togepi to the new adult as he swung his arms to remove the water that drenched him.

"Well, Rebecca invited me to see her class. Pretty good job, considering her setting." The redhead acted amused, hearing about Becky.

"Sounds like she's recovered from what she saw yesterday. I'd wish that Old Geezer knew what was going on before sending Miss Miyamoto to the lounge." What she saw? Old Geezer? Lounge? Ash scoffed, not seeing the big deal as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Things happen." To Ash, Old Geezer was not to blame for Becky to catch two teachers enjoying a..."get-together." The adult laughed at Ash's obvious point.

"I suppose. Hey, why don't I give you a ride to Miss Miyamoto's apartment? Considering that she invited you to be at Momotsuki Academy for a while...and Number Six is with me, meaning that you have a chance to talk to her." Fair deal. Ash saw no harm in going to see Becky's home.

"Sure. Let me recall my Pokémon." The woman nodded. Suddenly, a shot of pain. The woman felt the sensation of shooting pain and aching from her stomach. She keeled over, causing Ash to panic a bit. Bayleef came over, holding the woman up with its vines. That's when...SPLAT! The woman vomited. The bile full of chunks and...whew, what's that scent? Liquor? What else did she regurgitate? She had to be sick. "You alright?" Sayaka retreated down the hill, seeing the slumped over woman.

"Miss Igurashi!" she screamed. Ash and Bayleef helped the woman to her feet, who then kneed down. Hearing Sayaka yell out her name, Ash realized that this was the woman who got involved in the teachings of...desires. Igurashi got back to her feet, Ash and Sayaka still concerned for her sake.

"I'm alright," she groaned. "My history coming back to bite me a bit. I'll be fine." Ash nodded to Bayleef, ordering it to assist Sayaka to get Igurashi up the hill to a green convertible. Ash began to clean up the mess and got his creatures to disappear into red/white balls which shrunk down to fit loops on his belt. He joined the two females as Pikachu and Togepi hopped in and on Sayaka's lap. Igurashi, seemingly a little better after tossing her cookies, got the car in gear. They left the area...but not unnoticed. A monitor saw the car depart and a black human-thing watched it depart. Its red eyes and fin on top of its saucer-styled head seemed to have it in deep thought.

"Captain?!" a voice broke through. The red-eyed guy turned to a similar-looking guy, except he had green eyes. Since he was labeled captain, maybe this was one of his subordinates. "What are you doing? You appear to be thinking hard about the boy." He did, not willing to retreat from the subjecy.

"Do you remember what we've been debating about ever since we located our test subject?" he opted. The subordinate remembered the topic.

"You mean about direct contact with the test subject and any related species is a violation of the Galactic Federation bylines?"

"Correct. Well, I have a feeling that that boy may be the loophole that we needed to look for." A loophole to the bylines of this Galactic Federation? Ash was the key.

"A loophole? Captain, you can't be serious." There had to be evidence that supported the captain's claim.

"Well, can you tell what these creature are?" He hit a button on his seat. A photo of Pikachu and Togepi working on Becky's notes emerged. The subordinate looked clueless to the Pokémon.

"Ah, I think I'm getting it. But are you sure that this can get us close to Miss Miyamoto? I mean, we've got enough problems with that." The subordinate pointed to an encase glass display with a freaky-looking turquoise cat, who stared blankly at the two.

"I am God," it gawked. "Meow." God? Someone had to be tripping on acid. If you're God... "Don't worry. This is my only showing." Never mind. That night, a knock rumbled the door.

"I got it!" Becky hollered. She opened the door, seeing Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Sayaka.

"Special delivery for Miss Rebecca Miyamoto," Sayaka joked. Becky seemed pleased that she was having Ash visit.

"Thanks, Number Six." Ash was allowed in. "Sorry about not having a bed for you." Ash didn't mind. As a traveler, he would have a sleeping bag or two on hand. "I'll see you in class, tomorrow."

"Thanks, Miss Miyamoto." With that, Sayaka walked off, presumably back to her home. Becky closed the door. You think Ash and Becky were alone?

"Was that Number Six?" a voice shyly cracked. Ash turned, seeing the bunny that hadn't shown up since the start. Becky turned to the bunny, not startled with his arrival to the scene.

"It was, Mesousa," she said. "No big deal." Okay, but Becky's mood shifted when Togepi approached Mesousa...and wanted to play. "That may be an issue." Even Ash couldn't argue with her on that topic.

"It's charm is undeniably effective," he laughed. That's when he remembered the ride over. "Oh, by the way, Miss Igurashi gave me and Sayaka the ride here." Becky jerked her head over to Ash, surprised to hear one of the teachers who had the intimacy scene. "Just as we were leaving from my training, she puked." To Ash, it may have been a simple stomach virus. To Becky? She had to ask that question.

"Was she feeling sick to begin with?" A simple illness? Ash shook his head, pretty cautious of the situation.

"She was perfectly fine and then BLAH!" Becky's mind bypassed simple illness. It was a lot bigger. She placed a hand on her stomach, thinking that something ominous had occurred.

"I guess she's off the booze for some time..." Ash could only picture what that could be. He also wondered if Misty was deathly worried about Togepi. Well, spending the night with Becky should help. What will happen next? That's a mystery.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Truth is Not Always Better

_Chapter 5: Truth is Not Always Better  


* * *

_

Ash, Pikachu and Togepi were sleeping soundly in Becky's room. Becky on the other hand? Well, her mind was focused on a teacher, or co-worker of hers. During some training, Ash saved Togepi from entering the river in an embankment when Ms. Igurashi pulled him out of the drink. That was when Ms. Igurashi heaved chunks. Keep in mind that she was in this scandal that Becky witnessed involving a Mr. Satome. "So, Ash watched her vomit near the riverbank," she reviewed. "I have a feeling that she's pregnant, meaning that she won't be having alcohol anytime soon." She was going to have a baby? The teachers weren't using protection? She tilted her head over to the sleeping Ash, wondering if maybe this was the reason he remained here. 'Look at him. He sleeps like a baby. Okay, he's still a kid.' Realizing a fact, she twirled her head back and forth, forgetting about her age. 'What am I thinking?! I'm only 11, albeit a smart 11.' She eyed Ash, forgetting about her own sleep. 'He has adventures, rivals…friends…Was it my isolation that prevented me from having friends? Was it my intelligence that told me to work alone? I'm a genius, but…but why can't I see the same thing that he sees every day?' Her restlessness ate away at her consciousness, but she was watched. The alien captain, back in his space shuttle, seemed moved by her bedtime behavior.

"Even as an alien watching from above, I understand the emotions that are riveting around you," he murmured. He stood from his seat and began to walk away, presumably clocking out from his shift. As he was about to exit, he looked back at the monitor, seeing Becky's eyes closed. She was finally asleep. "Just say the word." He made his departure. The next morning, Ash was setting the desks up for the day in Becky's classroom. There was no Pikachu or Togepi. Where were they? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ash looked over to the door, wondering who it was.

"Come in!" he called. Opening the door, Rei entered, spotting Ash alone.

"Morning, Ash," she greeted with a smile. She looked throughout the classroom, not spotting the two Pokémon. "Where are the other two?" Ash smiled, not really worried about the missing creatures.

"They're back with other friends. I made sure to get Togepi back to its mother, or a close friend of mine." He returned Togepi to its rightful master? That's good to know. "Anyway, Rebecca seems to be out of it, this morning." Why would that be? Rei thought that it was no big deal to worry about.

"She's always out of her element, almost as if she had no element to start with." Listening with intent, Ash felt that Becky was far more troubled than far before being a teacher, let alone meeting her. "Ash, we've talked to one of her professors from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He said that Becky was reclusive around other students, denying knowledge being shared." No friends like what her mind was focused on last night. Ash suddenly figured that her life was lonely. In his mind, she had no support from her family or other schoolmates who were willing to open up to Becky.

"Are you saying that all she cared about was her studies?" It sure sounded like that.

"Just about." Ash cringed. How could someone be so self-centered? He plopped onto a chair, seemingly shunned with the detail of Becky's past.

"Why did I even bother helping her when we first met?" Was it really your fault, Ash? Rei came over and placed a hand on the young shoulder.

"Look, no one said that you necessarily had to watch Becky. You just got caught up with the whole scenario." Ash seemed to get the message, but still felt that the whole coming of minds was a distraction, not only for Becky, but him. He got up, filling a need to be alone…and remain.

"I'll be back at her research room…if anyone needs me." He walked out, right in front of Miyako, Himeko and Sayaka. Those two walked in, thinking that their timing was bad.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sayaka wondered. Oh, nothing, just a heart-to-heart talk.

"Ash, wait up!" Himeko called as she gave chase. Already suspecting the only other person in the room, Miyako's face boiled mad at Rei.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut about Becky, could you?" she scowled. Rei seemed indifferent upon Miyako's entry.

"You can't make omelets without cracking a few eggs, bookworm," she authorized. Ouch! Miyako did not want to hear a certain word.

"Don't call me 'worm'!" There was some animosity amongst the classroom. Meanwhile, in Becky's research room, Ash laid on the bed, overwhelmed in thought about Rei's words regarding Becky. Maybe Rei was right. Maybe Becky had been too focused on the homework so much, the outside world meant nothing to her. Himeko opened the door, hoping to show Ash the brighter side of what Rei dimmed on Becky.

"Ma-ho!" she cheered, bursting into the room with the biggest smile she could stretch. "Come on, Ash, Becky made still need your support." Ash didn't budge. "Rei can be a poopy-head sometimes, but that's just how she thinks. You shouldn't weigh yourself on what others say." She may not be the brightest light bulb on the scoreboard, but she was right about it. However, Ash didn't see it the same way, jerking his head from looking at the cowlick girl.

"She's right," he broke his silence. Was he referring to Rei or Himeko? There's doubt he chose the latter. "Rebecca and I don't need each other. There no way…" He chose Rei's words. That's when Himeko tried a more physical approach. She joined Ash in bed, mounting herself on top of the submerging thoughtful trainer. That helped. Ash snapped back into view, spotting the blue-haired above him. This was about to get messy.

"Don't say that. You sound like you're giving up on Becky." Well, that was the case. "Sometimes, you need to tackle the ball carrier before they cross the line of scrimmage." Okay, but how did that relate to what you may be doing to Ash? However, Ash would be saved. Himeko's cowlick was snagged and yanked. It wasn't Becky. It was a tiny brunette child, looking a lot like a miniature Ichijo. Himeko lost her balance on Ash, toppling to the floor. The tyke landed on the bed as she and Ash peered at the downed blue-haired, seeing stars.

"Are you all right?" She was knocked senseless.

"Ma-ho…" Give her a minute to collect herself. Ash gazed back at the little girl, holding a drawing book with a remarkable piece of crayon artwork which illustrated him carrying a black suitcase waiving to a school. Ash thought she was asking if he was going to leave the Academy.

"Am I leaving the school?" The kindergartener nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if I have a choice. I wanna help your big sister out, considering that she needs it. But that doesn't mean I can't be friends with everyone." Who did Ash mean by big sister? The little one sighed relief, believing that Ash won't break his promise. During that time, Ichijo rolled in. She grabbed the little clone, placing her inside her long sleeved shirt, but not before the little girl showed another page of her notebook saying "BYE."

"I do apologize, tadpole," she lowly murmured. Ash didn't mind the interruption. "Adm. Miyamoto wants you to report to her workplace." They were all in the research room.

"Aren't we all at her workplace?" Apparently, Ichijo wasn't done speaking.

"And make sure to bring the boom box with you." Ash became baffled. Ichijo walked off without another word in edgewise. Outside on a school track, Class 1-C was running laps. Becky and Ash were on the sidelines watching the class circle the track. Ash explained to Becky that he felt that returning to Misty and Brock was his apparent only option.

"Are you sure?" she gasped. Ash bobbled a nod, knowing that he couldn't stay around and lose a chance to be in a big league.

"I'm not use to staying in one place for too long," he admitted. "As an avid traveler, you expect to see new and exciting things along the way." Are you sure that's what a traveler is all about? Becky wanted to say something, probably along the lines of good luck in the rest of his journeys. Somehow, the words became jumbled. She rapidly became startled where confusion filled her head and soon, the entire track. Ash watched Becky, thinking that something odd was going on with her. "You okay?" The confusing frustration built up before she shouted this...

"I want movie night with you before you go!" Was it out of stress from teaching so many students? Was it the scandal of Igurashi and Satome that attracted a certain feeling for Ash? Was it that Becky and Ash helped each other to begin with? Something had to stir Becky to entice that shout out and cause a few classes who were outside with 1-C to stare at Becky and Ash. Ash was the one to show confusion, not sure what he heard. Everyone else thought Becky had asked Ash on a date. Imagine that, a trainer and a teacher on a date. Becky realized that she may have made an error, inviting Ash on a date. She darted away from the track, possibly back to her office. Miyako raced toward Ash, hoping he'd know what that outburst was all about.

"Great work, Ash," she moaned. "How did you score a date with Becky?" Ash wasn't too sure himself. Becky reentered her research lab, slamming the door. She had her weight resting on the door, prompting no one to get in. If only she could also secure the portal separating the Pokémon world and the Academy. Behind her was Misty and Brock with the two creatures. The sound of Togepi's shrill alerted Becky to spot Ash's friends. Eying Misty and Brock, Becky was in a massive pickle.

"Misty, Brock, thank god you're here!" Brock wasn't sure on how to make out that bizarre take. Misty began to believe Ash did something to her and/or her students.

"Okay, what did Ash do?" she grumbled, ready to hurt Ash for whatever reason.

"It's not Ash, it's me!" Yeah, don't blame Ash for something he didn't do. "I...I...I asked him out on a date!" Needless to say, she was nervous as a student on his/her midterms. Misty and Brock weren't sure what she shouted. Anyone say unexpected? When the older two figured out on the date...there were a few snickers, then giggles and finally blown out laughter. Misty was laughing so much, her legs buckled for her to fall on her scrawny behind. Brock fell forward onto his hand and knees since the other hand was busy pounding the ground in so much laughter. They couldn't believe Becky had asked Ash for a date to the movies. Now, Becky turned from upsetting concern to upsetting frustration. "I'm telling the truth!" Misty was laughing so hard, she didn't make out what she said.

"You and Ash on a date?" she cackled. "Now that's a laugh!" Was she okay? The laughter was so loud, not one more word entered either Misty or Brock's ears, until...BONK! BONK! A red reptile bashed both heads with a giant mallet, knocking the two out. Now they should be able to listen.

"Thanks, Giant Salamander." The Salamander discarded the mallet as if it weighed nothing.

"Hey, I didn't do this because I'm a protected species," he pointed out. "I just couldn't stand her laughter." Well regardless, it worked. And with that, Salamander walked off. A few minutes passed where Brock and Misty recovered from that head bashing. Becky explained that with what had been going on at Momotsuki Academy since Ash's arrival and that Becky had a soft spot to treat Ash to something before going back to his training.

"I get it," Brock figured after Becky's explanation. "You wanted to know if there was anything between you and Ash after you saw your staff members enjoy their get-together."

"Right," Becky acknowledged. "It may have been my fault for not having any friends back at MIT, being so caught up in my studies. I thought maybe it wouldn't harm me if I had a moment where studies and these students weren't such nuisances." Misty listened as well, thinking that a date for Ash wouldn't hurt.

"You and Ash, both, Rebecca," she spoke up. "He's doing a lot of Pokémon training, you've got a lot of school teachings...I think a night out on the town might do both of you some good." Becky was feeling a little better that Misty and Brock approved the notion of a date.

"You sure?" Misty and the Pokémon agreed.

"I think I should help get you ready while Brock deals with Ash." Brock was ready to prep Ash for that date when the door knocked. The group shot looks to the door, interested with who it may be.

"Yeah?" The door opened. It was Media.

"Prof. Miyamoto, I was wondering where you were," she chirped when she saw Ash's friends. "Oh, my. More company?" Yes, more company. Brock saw something else, thus him running up and embracing his bare hands onto Media's white gloves.

"Wow, a maid of the heavenly skies has descended into my eyes," Brock tried to swoon. "It's a surprise that someone with innocence of captivity would show up and aid me in a time of need." What? Brock, try speaking a lot better. Misty, ticked at Brock being distracted by Media, snagged him by the earlobe and dragged the guy away.

"The only aid you'll be getting is a Band-Aid when I'm done," she scowled. Becky seemed focused on this date with Ash. Will it go smoothly?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Darnedest Says the Kids' Actions

_Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken._

* * *

_Chapter 6:Darnedest Says the Kids' Actions

* * *

_

This may be a disaster but as the old saying, and Rei goes, "you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs." That disaster was a date between Ash and Becky. Neither had dated before and a teacher/trainer deal was pretty new. They had to plan a movie, a meal, other fun activities... Who knew that dating can be so complicating? Misty, Rei, Himeko and Togepi were in Becky's room as Becky was dressing up. "I can't believe I just asked Ash out on a date," she growled at herself for making the arrangement. "It was so stupid!" Well, you were the one who blurted it out.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go on this date, Becky?" Himeko asked. Becky was acting hesitant about this with Ash.

"I'm a teacher, Himeko. Not a teenager who wants to go out every Friday and Saturday night." Yeah, she's a teacher and not yet a teenager.

"Hey, even teachers go out on dates," Rei contradicted.

"Rei's got a point, Rebecca," Misty backed Rei. "Just because they deal with the younger generation doesn't mean all they do is check students' homework and grade quizzes." You think Becky would bite on that?

"Look, I'm not some tramp who has sex with a few of his or her students," Becky continued to defy. "Hearing about that made me choose to come to Japan and not stay in Cambridge, Massachusetts." A city? Was that Becky's old home? Himeko thought it was

"Funny, wasn't that where MIT is?" she remembered. "I wasn't aware that it was also Becky's home." Rei and Misty had doubts, but Togepi seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Listen to it happily chirp.

"Okay, I'm ready." The girls watched on as Becky pulled the drapes away. They were in awe about the look she had for Ash. What did she wear? On the street by a bus stop sign, Ash was chatting with Brock, Pikachu and Kurumi. Ash was without the hat and blue jacket that he wore, but his hair was slicked back a bit. Brock had told Ash about how he and Misty were guided to the tree which was connected to Becky's office up to the point where she told them about the date offer to Ash. Wait a minute...Brock was next to Kurumi, so why wasn't he being infatuated with her?

"I never really had much of a chance to answer Rebecca's offer for a date," Ash shrugged. All he said was that he planned on returning to Pokémon training and be done with the whole ordeal. Talk about not so fast. "I mean I wanted to believe that you would score a date before me considering how much you ask women throughout Kanto and Johto." And why was Ash the first with a date?

"Hey, not everyone would get Becky's promising side as easily as you," Kurumi huffed. Ash should feel lucky. "Perhaps, you're the key to unlock her eternal happiness that she's seal when she enrolled at MIT." Rei was the one who mentioned the anguish of Becky's teachings.

"Luckily, I had gone online to find a movie suitable for the both of you," Brock added as he presented a pair of tickets. Ash gazed at the tickets, still feeling as if he was forced into this date.

"And there was no way I could've walked from this?" he wondered. Kurumi and Brock shrugged shoulders, unclear on how to reply to that. They didn't see the other girls coming.

"You ready, Ash?" Misty shouted. The three turned to the sound, eying her and Himeko. Becky had to be behind them. If Ash was ready, he didn't seem too eager about this moment. "I do like the slicked hair. Makes you look spiffy and rather presentable." Ash buzzed a smug look at Misty, somewhat disagreeing with his makeover.

"I look foolish. Try being in my clothes once in a while." Well, that could be debatable.

"Look who's talking," Becky grumbled. Himeko and Misty stepped aside from each other to unveil a new Becky. She was sporting a ponytail, a basic but nifty start. She wore a blue coat over a black blouse. She had on slick black leather pants and dressed her feet in black one-centimeter slippers. Ash gulped. Was it her appearance? Becky saw the awed look, thinking Ash liked how she showed herself. She came up and flapped Ash's hair back to its original state. She probably didn't like the whole slick-back look. Brock grumbled. He had to be the one who fixed Ash's hair. Oh, well. The date was on. "So, you ready to go?"

"You bet." They began to walk off until Misty had some parting words.

"You have a good time, you two!" she cheered. Her cheerfulness suddenly subsided. What for? Himeko saw that look and thought she might have had a feeling for Ash.

"You okay, Misty?" she questioned. Hearing her name, Misty broke from her trance. She thought Himeko would be referring to the way she gazed at Ash, making her grunt and shoot a facial away.

"I'm fine." Bet you she was thinking back to the talk where she was blaming Ash for possibly no reason. Meanwhile, Ash and Becky journeyed on, wondering what to do first. Ash peered at the tickets, the time of their matinee being 4:30 PM.

"How about we grab something to eat?" he suggested. Sounded like a good idea to break some ice. Becky saw a perfect place to chow down: a breakfast restaurant.

"Studying you, you're a breakfast kinda guy," she opened. Ash had that guilty look with an awkward smile, believing her. They entered the restaurant and ordered the food which was distributed in a few minutes. By the way, this wasn't a fast food joint. Ash had a deluxe omelet with onions, peppers, ham, the works. Becky was a bit more simplistic. She had a basic pancake platter with sausage links. What were they talking about? "The Top 16 in your first go-around is pretty impressive." Top 16? "In other words, you were one match away from the quarterfinals." A tournament?

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for Charizard disobeying me, I probably would've made it to the Top Four at best. Hey, everyone in Pallet still had my back since I was the last trainer from my hometown still alive." Last trainer, huh? That's a load of pressure on your back. "Watching Gary get knocked out of the fourth round had me thinking of stopping before I got way too ahead of even myself." Becky listened and believed that Ash might have been doubting himself in that talked-about tournament.

"I get what was going through that frontal lobe of yours. Gary got his butt kicked and with a win would make me act more superior to him without actually testing that theory and that would be disrespectful." Ash did not think that was it.

"Nah, it was more of butterflies in my stomach and that I would lose. Almost did when Jeanette knocked out my Bulbasaur and then Pikachu." He wasn't confident of his own skills, huh?

"But you did win, right?"

"I did with Muk. It was just a spur of luck after using Krabby in the first round that I tried it with Muk." Becky sneered at Ash and his luck.

"You go by luck and skill, is that right? I kinda figured that you weren't the sharpest of tools but you've had a four-leaf clover in your pocket, just in case, I bet." Ash laughed. A four-leaf clover in his pocket? That could explain his luck in the long run. After their meal out, they proceeded to the theater where they passed an arcade. Sure there was Dance Dance Revolution, but neither Ash or Becky looked like dancers. It was only 2:00, plenty of time to do whatever. Becky saw the look and figured a couple of games wouldn't hurt. "What do you say to a couple rounds of Tekken?" She offered it. Ash seemed pretty confident about trying an arcade game and there was two and a half hours before the movie.

"Why not?" They entered where they surrounded a machine with the title Tekken 3. There Ash chose a Chinese man in a green robe and purple pants with yellow splotches. He was really good since a couple of perfect rounds were recorded.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this good in fighting games." Did Ash play a lot of video games before being a Pokémon trainer?

"Neither did I." Who knew. Ash was practically a natural. Suddenly...

"Look out!" the game called Ash out. "A new challenger awaits!" A new challenger? Ash and Becky glanced across the top of the machine, viewing a scrawny blond boy in a white button-down t-shirt.

"Hey, kid," he snorted. "Looks like Lei Wulong has worked out for you, but I challenge you for the girl." A wager. Ash had been pretty good for his first time around.

"Deal!" he replied. Becky did not want to be the prize.

"Ash!" she whined. Ash's face beamed confidence like he knew what he was doing.

"Don't worry. I've got the move set down. He doesn't stand a chance." Ash should watch what he says...but then when you see him play against this kid...

"KO!" the game announced as a man with a funnel as his blond hair wearing a red martial arts outfit fell against Lei. "Lei Wulong wins!" Putting his money where his mouth was seemed way too easy.

"Best two of three!" the kid ordered. Okay. Lei knocked out a brunette female wearing stilettos and a red shoulder-less gown. Ash was getting the hang of it pretty fast. "Three of five!" This was a kid who refused to take no for an answer. Lei scored another against a giant panda bear. The more the kid was losing, the more flustered he acted. "Four of seven!" What was this, the NBA Finals? Lei got one more on a black Jamacian. Becky saw new respect in Ash. "F-f-five of...nine!" Ash figured that he had enough.

"Face it, kid, you're not as talented as you say," he put the kid in his place. "If you can't beat me, you can't beat anyone." With that, Ash and Becky walked out while Ichijo entered. Was she waiting for a turn? True to Ash's word, Ichijo was winning her bouts...yet her arms were nowhere close to the joystick and buttons. Wow... How do you win like that? Ash and Becky had entered inside the movie theater, ready to watch the movie Brock and Kurumi selected. Ash bought popcorn and drinks which he carried. As they were entering the movie room, Becky stared at Ash, awed that he had skills that she may have uncovered.

'He's a great Pokémon trainer,' she minded. 'I didn't think for a moment that he had these skills and then some. His parents had to raise him so well and he's living a life that he has fun with. Maybe my unintended request for a personal day out has benefits.' They sat along the middle of a packed room, barely two seats available. They watched the movie in full attention, munching on popcorn and sipping the sodas. Sneaking a peek at the couple and not the movie, Rei and Sayaka were on the ceiling like ninjas.

"Can I say it?" Sayaka whispered.

"Which is?" Rei murmured.

"This is the Best Hookup of the Year?"

"Not yet." That's when a moment onscreen occurred. Ash and Becky were in awe as they leaned in to get a closer look. When it was over, both leaned back onto their seats...and noticed that Becky's hand was on top of Ash's. Here we go! Both saw their hands and positions, then each other. The moment. They looked into each others' eyes, "implanted magnets" pulling the heads toward each face. Closer...closer...just about there... "You've got him, Becky. Seal in the stamp."

"You can do it, Miss Miyamoto." And...touch...down. Lips met. This was the moment. Ash and Becky kissed then broke, still in awe that they performed it. They also noticed something awesome in the movie so they switched right back to it. After the movie, it was evening. Must have been a long movie. They gathered themselves at a lit park, talking about pieces of the movie they liked.

"You thought the scene where Tristan made out with Yvaine was a bit excessive?" Ash wondered. Yvaine? Tristan? What movie did they watch?

"Just a tad," Becky recalled while watching the water parasoling from its spouts. "You knew Tristan would cut her hair and bring it back to show Victoria. Although to see her hair become stardust was unique."

"Totally. Not to mention that triangle battle with Tristan, the witches and that selfish prince. The way he died I thought was creepy and cool at the same time." Becky snickered at what Ash mentioned. Wait, which one? Tristan or the prince?

"Yeah, that voodoo magic can be a pain to the prince and tossing the doll into a bucket to drown him, good lord." Ash had a good laugh as he gazed at the night sky full of shining stars. Awing of sight shimmers, he was.

"Clearest night since getting that Fog Badge from Morty a while ago." As Becky got to Ash who was on a bench, Ash felt his lips, remembering the moment which his and Becky's lips touched. "Say, Rebecca." Becky froze her feet, a step away from the bench. "Have...have you been kissed by someone other than your parents?" Becky didn't bother to think.

"No, not even family gave me a smooch." So, Ash was the first overall.

"Well, it's the third for me but first on my lips." He was kissed twice prior but where did he get kissed on? And who?

"Let me guess...Misty kissed you, right?" Well, Ash?

"Not Misty. She was still upset over her totaled bike. One was a welcome kiss I got from a festival maiden and the other was in Alto Mare, but I'm not sure if it was that girl or the Pokémon there, but they both got me in the cheek. You're lucky." Becky thought at how she was considered fortunate to get a kiss from and to Ash...on the mouth. Yet she started to show a bit of steam. What could this be all about.

"Maybe what you need is a Rebecca-sized adjustment. Let me show you!" That's when Becky leaped onto Ash and began to rape his mouth with hers. She mounted her body to his lap and wrapped her arms along his head. She did not want to let him go. A few minutes passed when they broke, allowing themselves to breathe.

"Brock needs the blame for picking the movie." Becky didn't care. This was who Misty had followed for much of his adventures and yet hadn't thought about affection for Ash in his face. Could this be how Americans do it in regard of where Becky came from? She lunged back on his lips for more...and she had company to see it.

"Is this a kiss goodbye, because I doubt that's how you do it." Rei voiced. Both stopped the prolonged smooching when they heard the raven-haired student. Becky didn't appreciate her appearance in the nighttime.

"Dammit, Rei. I was in the moment." Well, Rei wasn't alone as Sayaka, Miyako and Pikachu came by to witness their teacher making love to a boy. That even left Ash a bit befuddled. "Number Six? Miyako, you guys as well?"

"Becky, we're just making sure that you guys aren't going too far on your first date," Miyako murmured. "I mean, hey, you look completely recovered from that Teachers' Lounge incident, right? Same with those aggravating joints." She was right. All that was bugging Becky was the incident between Ms. Igurashi and Mr. Satome. Ash was bothered by stiffened muscles from trying to work out with his Pokémon in a pseudo-catch up to train. Now look at them. It's as if the pains of their misfortunes had vanished.

"This is the best recovery of the year," Sayaka chirped. "Of course, if you didn't want Ash, I would've had him for myself." Really? Ash felt as though he had plenty of admirers from the Academy. All he needed was one and she was on him like bride to a groom. This passionate display may help him in the future...once he gets back to his schedule. Well, Pikachu, you think Ash is ready to head back?

("Can't wait to return to our world,") he squeaked.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. Relationship of Tricks and Dogs

_Chapter 7/Final: Relationship of Tricks and Dogs

* * *

_

What a night for Ash. Going out on a date is one thing. Dating a teacher takes some guts. In Ash's case, it almost seemed like a perfect match. Yes, Becky's a teacher, but she's only eleven. She also had the best place of sleep as she snuggled her shirt-and-panties-dressed body onto his bare chested figure. The sun was rising from the horizon, a new day had arrive. Togepi was up bright and early. Hopping onto the bed, it observed the two sleeping soundly. It would be rude to wake them up, but this was a child not knowing any better and chose to spring off of Ash's chest. The bounces were like light pats to the sternum with Ash barely feeling it. He woke up, wondering what the deal was. Seeing Togepi, Ash became amused, not upset. He placed a hand on the egg Pokémon to cease its jumping. "Trying to replace Pikachu as the alarm clock, huh?" he joked. Togepi chirped, happy to see Ash awake. It's happy tone stirred Becky awake, wanting to sleep with Ash a little longer. Did, by any chance, they do something extra? Becky saw the digital clock reading 5:59. Was it time to wake up for her?

"Guess I didn't need the music," she groaned. She squirmed away from Ash and her bed to get on her feet where Ash felt his pant-leg being rather soak. Something...did happen? Gazing, Ash saw Becky's panties pretty drenched. That's when Becky noticed her dampened white panties, quickly shielding them with her hands. "Okay, I was masturbating on your leg, what of it?" That would explain a lot. Having this piece of business, Ash was flushed in embarrassment. He shot his head away, allowing Becky a bit of privacy. Togepi was clueless about what Becky did to Ash. It's still a kid. Both got dressed, ate breakfast courtesy of Brock and headed to school with him, Pikachu and Misty. Ash felt that he wore out his welcome and needed to move forward. Misty and Brock noticed his mug, feeling that something was up.

"Is there something wrong, Ash?" Misty wondered. Ash twisted to Misty, ready to express his problem.

"Nothing, I'm just ready to move on and get that final badge," he tried to forward. "That's all." Becky wasn't sure if she heard Ash right, but Brock was there to clarify.

"So, you're ready to get back to our world so that you can finish up on the Johto League and compete in the Silver Conference, right?" Brock educationally guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Becky was saddened with the news, frowning that she was about to miss the one she began to admire greatly. Pikachu was first to notice the sadness on Becky's face, thinking that she didn't really want Ash to go so soon.

("Ash, I think she hates to see you leave," ) he squeaked. Ash listened and gazed at the saddened tyke teacher. That date last night did a number on her emotions. Well, guess who was behind them?

"I think last night's date did more than have Becky think of friends," Rei explained. Ash and Misty turned to see Class 1-C trailing...but where's Ichijo? Sayaka, Himeko, Kurumi, Rei and Miyako were there, but not Ichijo. "With everything going on in the Academy, Becky appeared to feel a lot better about herself." She's right. Becky was feeling happier when Ash was at the school.

"Good morning, Rei," Brock greeted. Rei came up to Becky with a news update.

"We got word that Ms. Igurashi is pregnant," Miyako informed. That was kind of expected from the beginning of the story. Misty seemed joyous that a teacher was about to have a child to call her own.

"Oh, wow!" she cheered a bit. "If you see her again, can you tell her congratulations on her upcoming daughter?" Whoa, someone has a prediction. The others were a bit surprised with Misty's bold prediction of a daughter.

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl?" Ash asked. Misty acted a bit shy about it. What, did it come off the top of her head?

"Well, knowing the time of year, I have that feeling where girls are created the most. It sounds like the baby will be born around my birthday." How's that for a birthday present? Despite all that, Becky wasn't getting any happier. She was still wanting to cry for Ash leaving her. Ash had to step up to the plate and help Becky with smiling again.

"Rebecca, you know that you can come visit me at anytime." That got Becky's attention. "I'm sure that someone will tell you where I've gone to and that you can find me. I won't forget the night we had together, not just because it was our first dates." Becky's frown flipped. She became satisfied with that wording that she and Ash could stop by their places and see how each is doing.

"I...I did learn a lot from you, despite being a teacher," she murmured. "Just goes to show that you may be the most intelligent person in the world, but you're still learning." Fascinating. Of course, you could simplify it as you don't know everything.

"I bet you Ash has learned some things as well," Kurumi believed.

"Ma...Ma-ho!" Himeko chimed in agreement. Ash chuckled, thinking that the girls had caught on to his reasons.

"Hey, let's face it," he giggled. "Sometimes, schools offer you more than just an education. I mean, I learned more in the few days I've been here than Himeko in a two-week period." That had to hurt the cowlick's feelings.

"Ma-ho..." she cried. Ash, that was a bit harsh.

"That wasn't too nice, Ash," Sayaka defended Himeko. Others would differ, knowing Himeko's track record as underachieving.

"I don't know," Rei doubted. "He's got a point about it. Hey, if anything, being in Becky's class can be a blast with the right people." Brock and Misty smiled, understanding the class on the opinions. They all said their goodbyes and split from inside the school where Ash, Becky, Brock, Misty and the Pokémon got back to Becky's research room. They saw the hole which connected this and the Pokémon worlds together.

"Well, this is it," Ash sighed, knowing that visitation time was over. "Can't wait to get back onto my training and prepare for the Silver Conference." He was confident about the return. "Knowing Gary's well on his way there, I'm not gonna let him take Pallet Town's glory from me." Speaking of take, Becky dove her hand to grab a pouch from her pocket and tossed it to Ash. He caught it, wondering what was in it.

"Chill pills," she identified. Seriously? "It's a special formula used to freeze problematic muscles and moisturizes them for a quick recovery. It does take a day to work and don't overdo it." Consequences seem bad if used improperly. Still, who knew chill pills were real? That was a saying, meaning calm down. Now this... blue 500 mg capsules.

"What are you?" Brock asked. "A teacher or a pharmacist?" A big explanation of why she was highly intelligent. Before letting Ash leave, she laid one more big smack on his cheek. Aw!

"We'll come and visit some time." Ash nodded as he gave a pretty big hug to his favorite teacher. It was practically just his size, right? Brock ascended to the ceiling above and helped the rest to the portal back home. Back on the road again, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were on their way to the next destination. That's when Misty became apologetic.

"Ash, I'm...sorry about yelling at you when you were starting your journey," she muttered. Ash was wondering what she was talking about. The start of his journey? "I know that you were looking out for Pikachu when it was injured. I was more worried about-"

"Misty," Ash interrupted. "I promise to get that bike replaced." Misty gawked that Ash made such an audacious promise from the blue. "Regardless of how it got totaled, I did take it from you. That's what you were mad at in reality, true?" Hearing Ash fess up to his mistakes made Misty feel...lucky to have him here.

"I guess." Brock was pretty amused with what just transpired.

"Maybe Rebecca exposed the honesty within Ash," he joked. "Besides, knowing what could happen in the next several months could be the best for all of us." Pikachu certainly like the concept. So did Togepi. They walked on, their adventure resuming.

* * *

_(Months Later...)_

A town along the horizon where Ash and Pikachu were entering was the setting for a surprise. Ash was in a new blue sweat-tee while Pikachu didn't appear to change. The sign they passed might explain it all. PALLET TOWN. Ash was home. He saw the town and had grown a bit since he crossed into Momotsuki Academy. "Well, Pikachu?" he spoke. "We're back home." Pikachu felt good about coming back to Pallet. That's when Pikachu saw something unusual. In front of a white house appeared to be...Media? She was working on laundry while a clown with sticks for arms swept the walkway to the house.

("Is that who I think it is?") Pikachu wondered. Ash saw her too, still in that maid outfit.

"Media? What the heck's she doing at my house? Unless..." He chose to check it out. When he got to his house, the clown and Media saw him coming.

"Oh, my!" she chirped. "He's finally here, Mimey." Mimey? It waived Ash over, ready to greet him.

"I'm home, Mimey." Mimey was able to greet him with a couple of "Mimes" said. "Media, what's going on that you're over here?" Media giggled, like she expected Ash to remember her. There was something else on her mind.

"Ash, it's nice to see you home. Miss Waterflower and Miss Miyamoto saw your performance in the Evergrand Tournament. Nice work on your Top Eight finish." Top Eight? Ash scoffed a chuckle, amused with himself and his Pokémon.

"Second time ending in the quarterfinals. Heck, I'm still proud of my Pokémon, even if we didn't go all the way." That's when something clicked in Ash's head. If Becky saw his battling, she had to have been visiting. He walked inside and Pikachu leaped down to view. "I'm home!"

"Be down in a minute!" a female voiced from upstairs. Ash removed his hat and placed it on a hook. That's when he saw an envelop on top of a TV set. It was labeled "ASH." Did Becky leave a note for Ash to look at? He opened it up and pulled out a letter.

DEAR ASH,

I'VE HEARD FROM MISTY THAT YOU'VE BEEN MIMICKING MY TEACHINGS TO HELP A HANDFUL OF POKÉMON TRAINERS WITH THEIR CREATURES. NOT THAT YOU HAVE A COLLEGE DEGREE FROM A MAJOR SCHOOL FROM THE BIG TEN OR IVY OR EVEN IN THE SEC. THE FACT THAT YOUR TEACHINGS HAVE WORKED MAY HAVE YOU AS MY REPLICA IN THIS WORLD. PERHAPS THIS IS THE REASON I FELL HEAD OVER HEELS. TRUE, BEING THE DAUGHTER OF AN AMERICAN FATHER AND A JAPANESE MOTHER WAS AN UNYIELDING TEASE-FEST. HOWEVER, THAT WAS NEVER THE CASE. I KNOW IT'S EARLY...A FEW YEARS, BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD BECOME... TELL YOU WHAT, I'M WAITING IN YOUR ROOM WITH A SURPRISE.

REBECCA MIYAMOTO,

MOMOTSUKI ACADEMY TEACHER, 13 YEARS OLD.

Dare take the look? Ash weighed the option of looking into his room or staving the experience. He chose to walk up the steps and entered a room. That's when this story sort of got raunchy. Ash and Pikachu gawked, viewing Becky, a little more filled out with her breasts ballooning in size. They were still small but that's not all. She was wearing a red leotard suit, white stockings and red fancy slippers. Whoa... She was sleeping, making Ash very hesitant to approach her on the bottom bunk of the two beds. For thirteen years old, she's showing a rather unique side. All Ash could do was wonder if she was serious about this look. He quietly closed in on Becky. Some statement she made. He knelt and petted her face, arousing her. She woke up, viewing Ash...and smiled. "Hello, Ash," she moaned. Ash was speechless. He couldn't help the way he came to the situation. She knew that she made him blush so red, blood was ready to gush from his nose. Can this be? "I take it you read the note?"

"I-I did." With that, Becky was ready to unleash her feelings as Misty, now wearing a yellow midriff and matching shorts with a tank top as an undershirt, and another raven-haired, a small child with glasses and a green t-shirt, watched on.

"Well, my question is if you want to marry me." That still didn't explain why you looked like that. A marriage proposal? Straightening out, Ash smiled and cleared his stuttering nerves.

"Two teachers with a heck of a lot of students. One teacher won't work so I say I might want to find a tuxedo." Becky beamed happily, knowing that it may be true.

"You-You mean?" Now it was Ash who laid a huge lip lock on Becky. Becky knew it all the way. Ash wanted Becky and Becky back to Ash. They continued to smooch when Misty closed the door, allowing the two to catch up on old times.

"Sometimes, you need someone to help guide the way," the new boy teased. Misty snickered a bit at the boy's remark.

"Someday, that will be you, Max," she retorted. Max hiccuped, thinking that he might have a girl who would dress like Becky did. Boy, let's hope not. Two teachers...no, four teachers joining hips. Two of them would need to wait for a few years but it seems to be heading there already.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


End file.
